Darrian Part Six A: Simple Pleasures
by HazelTree019
Summary: The elves have settled in Antiva, and life is simple, quiet and finally peaceful. A Dragon Age: Origins piece. Darrian male PC elf/Zevran. "Darrian" is the first series. There will also be a "Zevran" series, designed to be read *after* this one. Disclaimer: All characters, places etc. belong to Bioware except Darrian who is all mine


"Agh! Son of a…"

My heart was pounding. I was dimly aware of sitting up in bed and I scanned the room hastily, reaching an automatic hand for the blade under my pillow. Then my sleep-fogged mind registered the cry of pain that had sounded behind me. I turned to look at Zevran. He had rolled away onto his side, his body curled up and a hand over his face. He groaned.  
"Zev? Are you okay?"  
"Ohhh…I was."  
"Was?"  
"Your elbow has a considerable amount of force for someone who was asleep at the time. I think I am beginning to feel sorry for the darkspawn."  
"Oh, Zev, I'm so sorry. Here, let me see."  
He uncurled and sat up, gingerly taking his hand away. He blinked, shaking his head slightly to clear his vision. Then he held it up to me and I took his chin, studying the damage. Guilt washed over me.

I must have hit him _hard_. His usually stunning eye was bloodshot and watering, a dark bruise already showing. I traced the edge of it lightly, biting my lip.  
"Oh, so it is that big, yes? Well I was beginning to miss the interesting injuries from battle, there was always such a marvellous variety of them. It will give me something to talk about, no?"  
I stuttered another apology and he cut me off with a quick kiss.  
"A bruised man is so very attractive, do you not find? What worries me more, my love, is what made you wake in so violent a fashion."  
"Uh…" I looked at him and sighed, feeling the flush creep across my cheeks. "A dream, I guess. The, um, the Crows were trying to kill us."  
I fiddled with the edge of the blanket. It had only been a small job, just a son too impatient to get his hands on the family silver, but it had been Zev's first assassination since returning to Antiva, and I didn't like to admit just how jittery it had made me.

"Again? I told you, my dear, it was some of my best work – I made sure that it looked like an accident. He was very drunk after all, and that window was terribly high…" he tailed off, smiling to himself. "No-one will look into it too closely, I promise you."  
"I know, and you know that I trust you, but I can't stop worrying. If they catch us…if they catch _you_…" I stopped, unable to contemplate it, watching my fingers play with the bedding instead. He took hold of my shoulder with a warm hand.  
"I, too, have been thinking about this, and I do not think I should accept another." I looked up at him and he said, "We get enough money from the other jobs that we take, and you are becoming a particularly excellent thief, my dear. Besides, I will not keep worrying you like this. And you are right, of course: I do not wish for Lady Luck to tire of my company."  
"But it's what you do and I know you enjoy it. I don't want to stop you from having fun just because I'm bloody paranoid."  
He chuckled quietly.  
"It is true, but I also enjoy having my head attached to my shoulders and I am not so sure the Crows would allow such practices to continue."  
I grinned at him then, and he looked me in the eye with a smile.  
"Trust me, my love. We are safe here. After all, you live with a talented assassin."  
"Hmm…just how talented?"  
He kissed me cheerfully and I twisted myself round slightly in a way that suggested I was about to shove him back down to the bed.  
"Now this is how every birthday _should_ start," he purred. "Many happy returns, my love."  
"Thank you." I smiled and trailed a hand down his supple body, determined to make up for his rude awakening.

We jolted away from each other and I grabbed my dar'misu, heart thudding once more. We shot each other a worried glance as the knock came again. I slid off the bed, hurriedly tugging on trousers and gesturing to Zev to stay put. I clicked my fingers to attract Hunter's attention then tapped my thigh once._ Follow me._ He stayed just behind me, huge paws padding silently across the boards, his head low, ears laid back and teeth bared. I left the room and crept down the hall without a sound, listening carefully. I frowned; I could hear heavy breathing and whoever it was, they were human. I reached for the door handle and jumped when a fist hammered on the other side. I yanked the door open, spinning my blade in a way that said I knew exactly what I was doing with it, and looked up into the face of the man on the other side. Hunter let out a deep, booming bark.  
"Zevran!"  
There were swift footsteps and the assassin appeared at my shoulder, dagger in hand.

"Alistair!"  
"Not quite the reception I had expected, if I'm honest. I promise I won't try to kill you. Um, provided you both get dressed, that is."  
He was holding his hands up in surrender, grinning happily.  
"Go on then, you know you want to." Hunter yipped joyfully and jumped up at the warrior, barking, his stumpy tail wagging furiously. Zev and I laughed as Alistair attempted to stop the excited hound from knocking him over, and he received several decidedly wet licks before I called the dog away. I was still grinning as he held out a hand and I shook it firmly.

"Your hair's longer," he said, regarding me with interest as he stepped over the threshold.  
"Is it? Well, I guess as we're not fighting darkspawn on a daily basis I can afford to let it grow again."  
He turned to Zev, eyes fixing determinedly on his face. The other elf had run out of the bedchamber when I shouted, and was currently wearing nothing but his pendant and a broad grin. He grabbed Alistair's proffered hand, tugging him into a tight embrace. Mischief gleamed in his eyes as he pushed his hips into the other man's groin. Alistair coughed then carefully extracted himself from the naked blond and said,  
"So, I wasn't sure whether he told you I was coming or if I was a birthday surprise."  
I frowned and looked at Zev.  
"You knew he was coming?"  
He shifted guiltily and bit his lip, presumably trying not to grin.  
"I thought you would enjoy some extra company on your birthday, my dear. Although, I had expected you yesterday, Alistair, I was beginning to think you had been assassinated while I was not watching."  
In other words, he had forgotten entirely. I smirked.  
"Yes, you'd like that, wouldn't you? I'm afraid I got held up in Orlais, but never mind that now. Are you going to show me round?"

There wasn't all that much to show him but we did anyway, with a great many jokes and lavish flourishes. We stopped in the bedchamber to put some clothes on and he averted his eyes, looking round the room with interest. Zevran had proved to be quite the homemaker, an area in which I was sadly lacking, and our small flat had soon been comfortably furnished. However, this was by far the most decorated room in the place. The walls were adorned with all manner of weapons and armour and there was a thick rug in front of the fireplace. The four-poster bed had dark curtains, tied back with cloth; and several mirrors, candles and other more…interesting…items had made their way in. A black, delicately curved mask was lying on top of a chest, ribbons trailing. The room was clean and mostly tidy apart from the empty oil bottles that were strewn around in the most unlikely of places, a swiftly-dwindling fresh supply lined up on the bedside tables. Books were stacked neatly on the floor, displaying some very suggestive titles. There were a few of my more creative sketches fixed to the wall as well, and I sincerely hoped he wouldn't notice the subject matter. I was waiting for flustered comments on our choice of décor, when he said,  
"I see you spend most of your time in here, then."  
Zev snorted.

We took Alistair to the marketplace, where he marvelled at the variety of goods for sale, many of which he'd never seen in Ferelden. We each gradually wandered off in our own direction and I soon fetched up – somewhat predictably – in front of a weapon stand. I was studying a narrow silver dagger with tiny rubies set into the hilt when I heard a whistle: low to high. Without looking up I whistled back: high to low, and after a moment a handsome elf propped his chin on my shoulder, arms slipping about my waist.  
"Found you. What have you there?"  
I showed him and he purred his appreciation. He rested one hand on my stomach and took the knife gently with the other.  
"How much do you want for this one?"  
The greying merchant looked up. He eyed the pair of us, looking as though he was about to comment. Soft lips pressed against my neck, daring him to say it. I looked him straight in the eye, my hand caressing Zev's cheek.  
"That one's twenty sovereigns."

I felt Zev's forehead twitch and knew he was raising a scathing eyebrow. He opened his mouth to argue. The merchant saw this and promptly cut across him.  
"No. Take it or leave it."  
Hunter let out a low growl.  
"Very well, ser."  
Zev handed over the money without letting me go. I was about to object when he covered my mouth with a slim hand.  
"I must give my Warden a present."  
I licked his palm languidly and he moved it, smiling.  
"Thank you."  
I pressed my lips to his, making sure the merchant saw us, and he slid the knife into my belt as we kissed thoroughly. I felt something else pushed in behind it.

I didn't touch the dagger until we got home. When I took it out, a second, matching one came with it, rubies sparkling jauntily. I held the knives up.  
"Zevran Arainai."  
He smirked.  
"For that price, he did not expect to part with just one, surely?"  
"Oh, you're good."  
"Yes. I am."  
I kissed him.  
"You're not a bad thief, either."  
He swotted at me and I ducked, laughing.

We headed to the kitchen, settling on stools in the corner to share a flask of ale. Alistair entertained us with tales of his travels and work for the Grey Wardens, and after several pointed remarks from Zevran he had confessed to his unsuccessful attempts to woo an Orlesian girl. The Antivan was in a particularly cheerful mood and seemed to be taking extra delight in teasing him.  
"You always were hopeless with women, Alistair. Perhaps you would like me to help you?"  
The poor man spluttered at the suggestion, choking into his mug, and Zev pounced gleefully on the opportunity to interrupt him.  
"Yes! Darrian, come here, help me to show him."  
I shunted my stool a little closer, turning to face him.  
"Now then, it is all about confidence. You must begin by looking them straight in the eyes…"  
I smiled slightly, meeting his honeyed gaze with an appropriate velvet one.  
"…a seductive smile…"  
that delicious mouth curved  
"…move closer…"  
his head tilted, a slender hand taking my cheek  
"…and go in for the kill."  
Soft lips lingered on mine and I tugged gently at one with my teeth. He murmured quietly, mouth brushing mine.  
"It works every time."

The warrior cleared his throat.  
"Yes, well. Just because I don't have women, or in fact men, hurling themselves at my feet the way you do, it doesn't mean I'm no good with them. Actually."  
Zev tutted and looked at him. My mouth was still tingling.  
"Such lies! For shame, Alistair. Tell me, have you ever bedded a woman?"  
The man flushed and muttered something inaudible.  
"Zev, don't be cruel," I chided.  
"I am merely asking the question. He is under no obligation to answer it."  
I turned pointedly back to Alistair.  
"Don't worry. I've never slept with a woman in my life, and that's not likely to change."  
"You know perfectly well that that prostitute was giving you the eye the other-"  
I covered Zev's mouth and continued,  
"I was always awful with them; I only had a wedding because it was arranged," I couldn't help laughing at the feel of my lover's tongue trailing lazily over my palm. "So I gave up and settled for Zevran instead."  
The blond made an offended noise from behind my hand and I removed it, grinning. He was pouting and it was very attractive.  
"I was about to say that she cannot have you, but now I am not so sure that I will." He folded him arms petulantly, lifting his nose in the air.  
"Oh, well in that case perhaps I should find out how much she charges." I grinned when two long hands wrapped themselves round my throat as he stood up, stepping behind me. I tipped my head back to look at him as he squeezed gently.  
"I love you really."  
He smirked.  
"Are you quite sure? I do not wish to stand in your way if you would rather go off with some pretty young noblewoman instead. Perhaps you could have some little Darrians to follow you about."  
"Do not be disgusting."

He sniggered and leant over me, stealing a kiss. A quick tongue darted past my lips then he pulled away and I moaned in protest. He smiled, licking his lip.  
"Later, my love, I promise. But if we are going to eat tonight, I had better get started, yes?"  
Alistair looked at him.  
"_You're_ cooking?"  
Zev arched one elegant eyebrow.  
"I can, you know. Or is it that you do not trust me not to poison it? You can rest easy, Alistair, I should not like to ruin the flavour. I find that sort of prejudice rather offensive, however."  
The Warden's dark brown eyes widened.  
"No! I'm sorry, Zevran, I didn't mean…" he tailed off as the blond started to laugh.  
"Do not worry, my friend. I realised what it was you meant. I learned when I was with the Crows: I would have starved had I not. Now, it is Darrian's birthday and I think he should be able to enjoy his meal rather than cook it, no?"

So saying, he went to the large wooden table at the other side of the room and picked out the biggest knife he could find. I turned to Alistair.  
"Sorry, he's just overexcited – he likes to have someone new to taunt. Sometimes," I took a gulp of ale, "it's like living with a small child."  
Alistair laughed. Zev snorted, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Then he swore, sucking his finger.  
"Although I'm not so sure a child should be using that sort of language."  
"Ah, it's good to see he hasn't changed. Though I don't think I've ever seen him this…chirpy before. It's a little worrying really – you have to wonder what he's up to."  
I grinned contentedly.  
"I'll try not to let him loose on you."  
We chatted for a while longer, and my gaze wandered to Zev as he stood at the table, admiring the way those lean, extremely grab-able muscles moved in his backside. Strands of golden hair had fallen over his face as he worked, nimble fingers focussed on their task. Stunning…

"Oh, I nearly forgot: I got you a present."  
I looked back at Alistair curiously. He was holding out a bottle and I took it, smiling.  
"Antivan brandy?"  
"Well, Zevran said you liked it, he told me where I could find some."  
"It's perfect, thank you. I'll introduce you to it later."  
"No problem. So how old are you now? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."  
"Course not; I'm twenty-four."  
A strange look passed through his eyes before he could hide it. He shifted and I looked away, knowing what the warrior was thinking. 'How young.' Most people would have the rest of their long and happy lives to look forward to at my age, but I was a Grey Warden. More to the point, I was a Grey Warden who had killed an archdemon. I didn't.

I had the sudden urge to get out; to escape the confines of the warm, bright flat, and take a long walk under the vast Antivan sky that seemed to stretch on for mile after mile, before sinking into the depths of an ocean that would sing to you if you listened. I wanted to breathe in fresh air and sea salt, feel the cool of a desert night. To sink into the shadows where I couldn't be found. I was gazing vacantly at Zev's boots as he shifted his weight from one to the other. There was a hollow pit in my stomach. I didn't know how long I had before…

No. I forced the grim thoughts to the back of my mind, refusing to simply get up and walk out. I was determined to enjoy myself tonight. I lifted my eyes to take in my lover's rippling form. He raised his head, feeling me watching him and he looked round as a sultry smile spread across his beautiful face. He leant forward over the table, cocking those flexible hips invitingly. He wriggled them, pouting, then blew a kiss across the room, looking for all of Thedas like a whore drawing in clients. I reached up and snatched his kiss from the air, bringing my cupped hand to my chest. I peered into it, letting a knowing smile curve my mouth. Then I stared deliberately at his firm backside, my tongue flicking across my lip. He smirked, taking a lustful look at my groin and I spread my knees to give him a better view. He chuckled then straightened up and walked across the room, disappearing into the pantry. I was grinning. Alistair had watched the silent exchange with a resolute smile.  
"I'm glad you found each other, Darrian. You deserve him."  
"Mmm, yes I do."  
He grinned.  
"It is weird to see him domesticated like this, isn't it? I didn't even know he could cook."  
"He's very good. And be fair, travelling on the road and scavenging whatever we could find between battles didn't really leave room for his cooking prowess to shine through. I can see Oghren's face now."  
He smiled. Walking back to the table, Zev called out,  
"I do not know what it is you are talking about in here, but if the Fereldan calls me 'domesticated' once more, I may be forced to put this knife somewhere he will not like it."  
The warrior smirked, clearly enjoying getting one over on Zevran.  
"I suppose you'd prefer 'wild' would you? Only I'm not so sure I can call you that right now. All you need is the apron."  
Zev flashed him a grin and I sniggered at the image.  
"Then I shall settle for 'feral'," he purred.  
"But can you be feral in the bedchamber?" I asked, unable to stop myself. He rumbled happily.  
"Would you like to find out?"  
I stood up and walked over, sliding my arms round his waist.  
"It is my birthday," I murmured. I nipped the assassin's ear and he chuckled.

Even Alistair had to admit that the food was fantastic.  
"So why didn't you cook at camp? It would have been much better than choking down Morrigan's awful stew every other day. Quite frankly I'm not sure how her mother survived long enough for us to kill her."  
I had to agree with him on that one: it had needed to be eaten to be believed. But only once. Zevran swallowed his mouthful.  
"I also wondered this. She must have been extremely difficult to poison. However, I was apparently the only one capable of hunting proficiently. I saw no reason I should cook it as well."  
"Ah, yes. Your rabbit count was unrivalled. Did Darrian tell you he won that bet? No-one else believed there were that many alive in the first place."  
I grinned smugly and Zev laughed, eyes shining at the compliments. He had found nearly twice the number of rabbits that Alistair had reckoned on, and the warrior had voiced the opinion more than once that the blond must have actually been breeding them, specifically to annoy him.

The scraps were given to Hunter, who settled down under the table on Alistair's feet, our conversation punctuated by the sound of happily-crunching bone. Zev, the truly wonderful man that he was, presented me with a bag of strawberries that he had 'acquired' for me. Once he had announced his amused disapproval at such blatant burglary, Alistair looked at Zev and said,  
"So, and I realise that I may not want to know the answer to this, but what exactly have you been doing to yourself?"  
A vivid mental image flashed into my mind and I snorted with laughter. Zev sniggered.  
"You have a filthy mind, my dear. I do not know where you get it. I am sorry, my friend, are you perhaps referring to this?" He pointed to his blackened eye and Alistair nodded. I struggled to straighten my face as I said,  
"I punched him, and he's promised not to do it again."  
They both laughed.  
"So what really happened?"  
I hesitated, unsure what I wanted him to know, when Zev said,  
"Ah, well, to be perfectly honest, Alistair, it was my own fault. I pushed him a little too far, and in the throes of passion he lashed out. He is a very strong man when he loses control, and I am afraid I was not paying enough attention to the rest of his body at the time."  
He was such a smooth liar.  
"He…hit you? When you were…"  
"Uh, no, he did not _hit_ me, dear Warden. It was his knee."  
"But…why was your kn…oh."  
He coloured as I arched an eyebrow at him over my mug, realisation dawning on his red face and he cleared his throat, presumably still trying to appear nonplussed while he fought off the unwelcome mental images. Smiling, Zev turned to me.  
"You know, there are only so many times I can receive a knee to the face without breaking my nose. Perhaps I should try tying you to the bed, yes?"  
I purred.  
"Is that a threat or a promise?"  
"Which would you like it to be?"

We sat up into the early hours, playing Wicked Grace, telling stories, and becoming gently inebriated. I opened the Antivan brandy and Alistair drank his share stoically, with barely a grimace at the fiery taste. Finally I yawned, stretching luxuriously. Zev eyed my flexing body and promptly suggested we turn in. The promise of things to come was dancing in his honeyed eyes.  
"Did…you always have a tattoo there?"  
Distracted, I glanced down then grinned. I was still stretched out and my shirt had risen up.  
"Zev?"  
Looking confused, Alistair turned to the assassin who had smirked at my unspoken request, lifting his own shirt. There, on his left hip, were three loops, connected at the centre.  
"Yes, my friend, they are both the same."  
The warrior had leant forward hesitantly to get a better look. Zev tutted and took hold of Alistair's hand, running the man's fingers across the ink. Alistair caught his breath at the sudden contact, but seemed entranced by the tattoo.  
"Wow, that's…lovely."  
"It means eternity," I said.  
"And sex," Zev added, trying not to laugh. Alistair and I smirked, although for different reasons. He was still looking at the olive hip.  
"I might have known. Why is yours on the left when Darrian's is on the right?"  
"Hmm, not much gets past you does it, Warden? But I think that is something you are not quite ready to hear."  
"Can…can you show me your other ones?"

A surprised smile curled Zevran's mouth, pleased with the attention for the markings he was so proud of. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, and we both studied the symbols that adorned his well-muscled body.  
"This one," he pointed "was done on the day that I became a full Crow."  
It was the outline of a feather that wrapped itself round his upper left arm. Inside it was the tiny silhouette of a single running wolf.  
"An elite guild _marks_ its assassins? That's not very subtle, considering the way you get close to most of your targets."  
"Oh no, Crows are allowed to have tattoos purely for decoration. I designed this one myself."  
"So it doesn't mean anything?"

I was curious to hear the interest in his voice. He had always considered sticking lots of needles into your skin to be a pointless, and painful, waste of time. He'd never understood why I'd allowed one to be drawn round my eye.  
"Actually, it does. It means _libertas_. Freedom."  
He looked at Alistair as he spoke, and I wondered whether the human would understand.

Zev turned to show off his back and the warrior reached out tentative fingers to trace the ink that covered it. Five lines crossed at the centre, twisting to create a curved circle on the elf's smooth shoulder blade.  
"_Beatus_. It means 'blessed'. For luck."  
The twists and curls that snaked over his other shoulder.  
"_Catus_. Cunning."  
In the very centre of his back there was an ornate arrowhead, pointing straight up his spine.  
"_Tutamen_. Protection."  
A single line traced across the base of his back, following the shape of his backside in the same style as the ink on his cheekbone. It dipped in the centre where, I knew, another line trailed from it in a 'Y' shape, all the way down to where Alistair would most certainly not be seeing it.  
"_Testis._" Zev grinned. "Virility."  
I smirked.  
"Yes, it also means testicle. And I can vouch for the substantial presence of those."  
My lover snorted with laughter.  
"Fortunately for me, I am not the only large man round here, am I, _Darrian_?"  
I grinned, my tongue in my cheek.

He turned around, still smirking, and gestured to his face.  
"_Veneratio_. Honour."  
He reached down a pulled off a boot, baring the vine that twisted from the centre of his foot, round his ankle and halfway up his shin.  
"_Ferox_. Spirited."  
"Yeah, that one definitely suits you."

Timidly, Alistair touched the two narrow lines that curved below Zev's firm stomach, accentuating the contours of his hipbone. They ran round to his side where they joined an intricate web of lines and curls that disappeared below his belt. The warrior paused, then curiosity got the better of him.  
"Can I see it?"  
Zev looked taken aback, but said,  
"If you wish to certainly. Although I will keep my underclothes on if you do not mind. I think I have exposed myself enough for one day."  
I pouted.  
"Please?"

He laughed as he tugged his belt open. Then he pushed his trousers down and stretched out his leg so Alistair could see. I sighed happily at the sight of the tantalisingly large bulge in his groin before taking another look at the tattoo. The pattern on his hip continued, splitting into two wide lines that reached down his thigh, each one like the curved blade of a dar'misu, one longer than the other.  
"_Fulcio_. Strength."  
"They're…well, they're beautiful, Zev."  
The assassin smiled.  
"What about you, Darrian? What does yours mean?"  
"Intuitive."  
Zev looked at me.  
"Darrian," he scolded.  
I wrinkled my nose.  
"You know that you want to, my dear," he said, voice softly persuasive.  
"You know why I don't."

Lacing his trousers, he stood up smoothly and walked round to stand behind me. He leant over me and undid my shirt, one button at a time; his smell fanned over me enticingly. I moaned under my breath when he nipped me behind the ear. Maker…  
"I want you to take off your clothes."  
Ohhh…and I wanted him to take them off. I gave in to that voice, letting long, slender hands slide the shirt off, revelling in the feeling as they brushed along my arms. He took my shoulders, turning me round gently and sweeping my hair to one side to display my back. I heard Alistair's gasp and I twitched as cold, slightly nervous fingers traced the faint lines that covered my right shoulder blade, swirling down to lick at my ribs. I bit my lip, waiting for the inevitable question. My lover took my chin and lifted my head to press his mouth to mine.  
"It means 'courage'," he said, looking straight into my eyes. My lips parted. He smiled gently. I hadn't thought it possible for me to love him more, but at that moment I did.  
"_Thank you._" I mouthed. His smile widened a little before lips pressed softly to mine.

"Now, will you be alright to sleep in here, Alistair? It is usually quite warm by the fire."  
He agreed happily, but as we both turned to leave he put his hand on the blond's arm.  
"Darrian, would you mind if I had a quick word with Zevran first?"  
My heart sank and my lover looked at him, a slight flash of irritation in his eyes. I nodded unwillingly.  
"Of course. Um, I'll wait for you, Zev."  
"I will not be long, my love." His voice was firm: he wanted to get to bed as much as I did.

Picking up my shirt I headed to the bedchamber, closing the door behind me. I kicked off my boots, dropping the shirt next to them. Then I took a taper from the mantel and set about lighting the fire, staring into the small flames that licked eagerly across the kindling. It had been good to see Alistair again, to talk like we had on the road. I couldn't remember enjoying a birthday as much as I had this one, and what I wanted now was to finish it with Zev's hot, sweating body on top of mine. I tapped a hand idly on my thigh, treading round the room. Impatient fingers ran over the weapons on the wall, pausing to prop my presents on a shelf. I would need more hooks. I picked up the mask still lying on top of the chest, tracing its elegant shape. It never looked as good until it had almond eyes glittering behind it…

Finally, I heard the door click open then close again. Then the key turned quietly in the lock. Strange. Light footsteps stopped in the shadows, a boot falling to the floor to join mine.  
"Can you tell me what he wanted?"  
"No, I am sorry. I cannot."  
He sounded regretful, didn't like keeping me in the dark. But he would have a good reason. He walked towards me.  
"Fair enough," I said.  
He stopped short. The expression on his face was unreadable, but I caught a definite tone of sorrow. He reached out to trace a thumb over my tattoo, eyes searching mine. Suddenly both hands took hold of my face, lips catching mine. He moved against me fiercely, pulling me closer still, tongue delving down my throat. He tasted faintly of brandy. When he let me go, I took a lock of his hair in my fingers, tugging it gently as I watched his almond eyes.  
"What's wrong, _bellus_?"  
"I am sorry, my love. It was just something Alistair said, it is nothing."  
"You know you can talk to me, if you want to. Just because I can't understand, it doesn't mean I can't listen."  
I was looking concernedly into his eyes and he smiled.  
"Thank you, Darrian, but truly, I am alright. Now then," his voice lowered, his eyes warming and a tingle of excitement shot through my groin. "I believe that I was going to show you just how 'feral' I can be…"

Soft, warm lips pressed to mine longingly. I purred, studying him closely as he pulled off his shirt, taking in the smooth olive skin that rippled over firm muscles. He drew the laces on his trousers undone slowly, teasingly, watching me with a sly smile. Ohhh, I _wanted_ him. More to the point, I wanted him without those trousers. He slid them off, showing those divine legs. I sighed in pleasure as he finally dropped his underclothes and he kissed me, his tongue lingering in my mouth as long fingers undid my belt. I moaned.  
"Mmm…what about Alistair?"  
"What about him? I did warn him that we were planning on a little…boot-knocking tonight."  
"Seriously?"  
He had nuzzled into my neck, nipping and suckling at my skin. I could feel his cat-like smile against my collarbone, fingers taking far longer than necessary.  
"He was keeping me from ravishing you, _amor; _I felt the desire for a little revenge. I felt the desire for _you_."  
"What in Thedas did he say? Ohhh…Ze…"  
He draped slender arms over my shoulders, looking hungrily into my face.  
"He said 'I expected you might. Don't worry; it's nothing I haven't heard before'."  
Zev made a poor attempt at Alistair's voice, warping the words between two accents. I laughed and he grinned, flashing perfectly white teeth. I nipped his neck and breathed in, his scent filling my lungs with leather and warm spices. It was intoxicating. I felt the lust flare up inside me and I looked into his face, suddenly aching to throw him against the nearest wall. But I made myself wait, sure he had something specific planned. I was right. His eyes were warm, honeyed, and he rumbled with lust at my gaze. He took my hands and pulled them round himself, resting them on his arse. I squeezed my fingers as he kissed me, making him moan and nip my lip. I pulled him closer, pressing my aroused groin to his.

After a moment he took my waist, turned me away from him and put his palms flat on my backside. He pushed gently, walking me forwards to stand in front of the fire.  
"Take a hold," was whispered in my ear then he disappeared. I did, my fingers loose on the mantelpiece. He returned and knelt down behind me. His fingers hooked into my waistband and drew my trousers down to my thighs. He paused.  
"My love?" His voice was carefully light. Measured. His hands, however, were shaking.  
"Yes, _bellus_?"  
"You appear to have forgotten something."  
I looked down as though I didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Hmm. Yes, I do, don't I?"

He liked it. There was an excited grumble from behind me, a long hand slid up my naked thigh and over my hip, gripping and digging in his nails. He nuzzled into the small of my back where he started nipping and kissing.  
"Mmm…you are so deviant," he growled. "You make me _wild_."

The low voice was accompanied by a firm bite. His quick breath huffed over my skin, one hand still grasping my hip, the other squeezing my thigh. I closed my eyes, a soft sigh on my lips as I felt his tongue flicker longingly, pressing into it.  
"Say my name."  
"Zevran…"

He tore my trousers off and I kicked them away, his hands already back on me, clutching at my thigh.  
"We've moved on from feral then," I was breathing heavily, his quick pants billowing over my skin. Teeth gripped my arse firmly, a low growl snarling from deep within his chest, sending a jolt straight through my groin.  
"Hah!"  
He let go and his hands rubbed up to replace his mouth, pulling my cheeks apart. A wicked tongue licked up between them, flickering inside me. It wriggled deeper, fingers flexing over my backside. He pressed into me, low voice filled with an animalistic need as it ran over my skin.  
"Oh, Maker, I _want_ you."  
"Good. Because I want you to fuck me 'til I scream."

Another growl was the only warning I had before that divine tongue was back, whipping across my skin, teeth gripping and biting, olive fingers digging in. I was leaning my weight on the mantelpiece, groaning loudly, shivering, his name moaning from my lips. Calm, controlled Zevran had lost it completely. He was gasping for breath, his grip tight, and I could just imagine the flush across his cheeks, the dark glitter in his eyes. His tongue had writhed as deep as it could, making my back arch and my muscles so tense they ached. Longing bites travelled up to the small of my back then I felt a nose and brow press into it, his shaking hands holding my hips.

He groaned loudly and pulled away. I whined desperately, wanting those hands, that mouth back where they belonged.  
"A moment, my love, just one moment," his voice was breathless, wanting and hurried. Those hands were back, rubbing oil into my skin as fast as they could, before racing up my back, across my shoulders and down my arms. They covered my hands and I spread my fingers, locking his between them. A knee nudged my legs further apart; a low, aroused voice sounded in my ear.  
"Then I will fuck you as hard as you wish."

He bit my neck at the same moment he pushed in and I moaned loudly in pleasure. His thrusts were firm and quick and a hot tongue traced around my ear before wriggling inside. He moved faster, his grasp tight on mine.  
"Say my name."  
It was the low, achingly sexy voice that made him seem so deliciously wild. Untameable.  
"Oh, Zevran…"  
He moaned, thrusting deeper, his lips brushing my ear, harsh grunts sounding in his throat. I pushed back against him, groaning as he pressed closer, my head dropping back to rest on his shoulder.  
"Huh, harder!"  
My breath hitched at the force of his next thrust, my fingers clenching onto his, body arching as his bites got firmer.  
"I lo…_futuo!_ Darrian, I love you!"  
The climax tore through me, bucking my hips and rending my throat as I shouted, not caring what Alistair heard.  
"Ah, Maker! I love you too!"

He nuzzled into my neck and stood for a moment, breathing deeply. He kissed my jawline, lips pressing their way up to suckle at my earlobe and I muttered under my breath, closing my eyes. He spoke softly into my ear before he nipped it gently.  
"Lie down, my love."

I obeyed, lying on the rug as he knelt at my head. He leant over me and kissed me upside down. This time it was long, slow and tender. He ran both hands down my chest.  
"Happy birthday, _amor_."  
"The happiest."  
I reached up and pulled him down to me, gently tugging on his lip. He nipped back then met my gaze. He was stunning. His golden hair had turned a pale orange in the firelight and his face was half in shadow, hiding the dark bruise. His cheekbones were prominent, nose perfectly straight, lips soft and inviting. Flames flickered in those almond eyes.  
"You are so handsome, Darrian."  
I smiled.  
"So are you." I paused, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Did you mean what I thought you did earlier? When you said Alistair was _the_ Fereldan."  
He ran a hand down to splay over the centre of my chest.  
"Home is where the heart is, Darrian. Where is yours?"  
"With yours."  
He smiled.  
"And what of the place?"  
"With the City."  
His eyes were warm, smile proud.  
"Then, you are Antivan."  
His mouth met mine and I pulled up a knee as I held his face, breathing in that scent. He tasted as good as he smelt.

When he pulled away he moved round to drape his body over mine, turning his attentions to my neck. A wayward hand trailed down to my groin. I shifted, muttering his name quietly. My muscles were relaxing under his touch and I sighed. His kiss was deep, soft lips moving in time with his hand. My stomach was tingling, small wonderful jolts shivering through me. I pushed my hips against his fingers, wanting more. He traced his nails along my length.  
"Mmm…"

He took his hand away and the faint pressure on my chest lifted. I had time to let out a few choice insults before a skilled mouth began to tend to my erection. I could feel his smile at my colourful language.  
"Such a filthy mouth you have, my dear. No wonder it tastes so good."  
"Son of a who-ohhh!"  
His smouldering eyes had met mine and his tongue ran deliberately up my shaft, drawing light patterns.  
"Not that that's a bad thing."  
He chuckled, the low purring rumbling through my stomach and I bucked, groaning as he went back to the task at hand. I thrusted as a comfortable tension spread through me. He worked slowly, never quite allowing me to reach a release. It was blissful. He nipped me and I moaned, his tongue flickering, fingers dancing over my thighs. He rubbed my hips, his shoulders rolling beautifully as he moved. My eyes closed again and I tilted my head back, lips parting. He took hold of me with one of those long hands again and I felt him creep up my body, his hips beginning to move instinctively against me. A soft mouth touched mine.  
"My Antivan prince…"  
As his tongue reached the back of my throat he finally pushed me over and I bucked, moaning into his kiss. He brought his hand back up, and looking into my eyes he suckled it clean.  
I grumbled at the sight and took his waist, attempting to roll him over. He put out an arm, bracing himself against the floor.  
"No. Tonight, I work for you, my love. Allow me to worship you, Darrian."  
I smiled.  
"You'll spoil me."  
"Impossible." He grinned, studying me closely for a moment. "You know, Alistair was right – your hair is longer. I like it."  
"More to grip on to."  
His smile widened. Then he placed a kiss on my forehead and reached out for the vial he had abandoned earlier. He poured the last of the oil into his palm, spreading it over his hands. He smoothed them over my torso, stroking and kneading. Then he shifted backwards, fingers trailing down my solid muscles. Lips pressed to the inside of my thigh, followed by tongue and teeth, before an oiled hand slipped underneath me. He pushed in, fingers flexing expertly. He nipped my navel and I mumbled.  
"Zevran…"

When he kissed my shaft I drew up my legs, gripping his strong waist between them. His fingers were rhythmic, relaxing, and just before he put his mouth over my tip, he tilted his head up to meet my gaze.  
"Halla."  
I ran a foot down the back of his calf and he purred, flexing his supple body. He wriggled his fingers a little faster, pressing more firmly.  
"Huh!"

I dug my heels into the rug, lifting my hips off the floor and deeper into his attentive mouth. He grumbled happily, swallowing me entirely. I gasped, bunching the rug in my fists. A satisfied groan rumbled from my chest as I filled his throat. He purred and swallowed luxuriously, removing his hand. He leant forwards and ran his tongue up my stomach, cleaning what he had missed. Then he stole back up to hold himself over me. He licked his bottom lip and a libidinous smile curled his mouth.  
"Such a taste…marvellous."  
"Good."  
He kissed me fiercely, rubbing his aroused groin over mine and twisting his fingers into my hair. I dug my nails into his back at the sensation and he purred.

"Have sex with me before I take you anyway."  
"Mmm…I love it when you take control like that, _amor_."  
His honeyed eyes had narrowed a little and he pressed his lips firmly to mine. I could taste my own release coating his tongue. He put his hands on my shoulders and stroked them up my arms, stretching them out above my head.  
"I am afraid that I have nothing to tie you to here, but I can hold you down, yes?"  
Taking my wrists, he shifted his weight, pinning them to the floor.  
"Perfect."

I tilted my hips and he pressed into me slowly, as deep as he could. Then he paused, and looking me straight in the eyes he pulled out almost entirely. Then he did it again. I groaned and I could feel my muscles shivering, _wanting_. Heat was coiling itself round my stomach; the need to feel him thrusting into me was building steadily. The third time he tried it I growled, trying to push up onto him, but he lifted his hips, making sure I couldn't. He gave me a wicked grin, biting his lip. I blew sharply through my nose as he let it slip slowly from between his teeth. I wanted that lip. I reached up to catch it but he was still pinning me to the floor in such a fashion that my shoulders kept me from getting to him and I dropped down again, almost snarling in frustration.

He chuckled softly and I grunted when he pulled out of me, my hips pushing up into him, begging him not to.  
"No…"  
He shifted, pressing up into that wonderfully sensitive point just above my opening. I gasped and bucked, writhing as he kept nudging, touching just the right place to send a fire raging through me. Oh Maker, if he kept this up I was going to climax anyway. I twisted my wrists and managed to slip one from his hold, gripping instantly onto his back, nails digging in. He started kissing and licking my neck, biting my collarbone, then he purred as I scratched down his back. I bit his ear and he moaned quietly, still pressing gently against me, making me arch and flex. The pressure in my groin was almost blinding and I groaned, wanting, _needing_ him inside me.  
"Dammit Ze-hah!"  
He had chosen that moment to push deep into me, grinning into my shoulder. Finally he began to thrust and I growled, pulling his mouth to mine, taking possession of that lip at last. It was soft and full and I moaned in pleasure, searching deeper. He was holding back, drawing it out; it was infuriating, and absolutely wonderful.

We held each other's eyes: the almond and the emerald; watching as pleasured expressions crossed the other's face. Our bodies fitted perfectly and we moved as one, my hips coming up to meet his, the muscles in his stomach stroking my throbbing arousal. Our tattoos joined the way we had designed them to: touching at every thrust of our hips. Zev reached down, taking hold of my thigh. His lips brushed my jaw before he nudged into the crook of my neck, biting. As he did, he pulled my leg up, forcing my knee into my chest.  
"Ohhh…!"  
"Darrian…"  
We both groaned loudly and I dug my nails deeper into his rippling back. He bit harder, the pain sending a wave of desire through me, stealing away what little breath I had left. But he was better than air. He pushed himself deeper into me and I arched, my head tilting back, my eyes rolling. I couldn't take much more. I reached up and bit his ear, wriggling my tongue into it. He moaned, his hold on my knee slackening. I kept licking and biting, my fingers twisting into blond hair, and I felt his heart quicken, his thrusts stronger. Sweat covered both our bodies and the heat from the fire had made his cheeks flush darker. Tension was roiling in my groin, pushing me so close to the edge… We reached it within seconds of each other, bucking and crying out, clinging onto each other as pleasure exploded through our spasming bodies.

He stayed inside me, pushing closer as our tongues entwined. After a moment he let my bruised wrist go to run long, shaking fingers through my hair and I found the back of his head instantly. We lay kissing and caressing, holding each other close. I could _never_ get enough of this. The light pressure on top of me, the brush of hair on my face, soft breath whispering over my skin. That divine tongue gently searching my mouth. I wriggled mine deeper as I forced him over onto his back. I couldn't resist any longer.

He looked exhausted, but I was willing to bet there was a little more fight left in him, and I desperately wanted to find it. I gently traced the tattoo down his damp cheek.  
"_Veneratio_."  
He smiled, making his cheekbones stand out, his well-defined face looking even more handsome, even more alive. It was a smile I would do anything for. Encouraged, I moved backwards to straddle his legs, running my hand across each pattern in turn.  
"_Libertas…Fulcio…Ferox_."  
He propped himself up on his elbows and I leant forward to slide a hand under his back. I didn't need to see them to know where they were. I gazed steadily into his almond eyes and said,  
"_Catus…Beatus…Tutamen…Testis._" I placed my palm on his left hip and whispered,  
"_Infinitio_."  
"_Infinitio_," he breathed.

I heard the love in his voice, saw that look in his eyes, smelt the sweat on his skin, and I had to have him. Now. As I moved my head to his chest he mumbled a half-hearted protest.  
"No, _amor_, do not worry…"  
I put a gentle hand across his mouth.  
"Please? You can still do all the work tonight – give yourself to me. And I promise you I'll enjoy it." I lowered my voice, finding that particular tone he always found irresistible. "I want to taste you."  
The pleading expression faded from his eyes, replaced with a sly look as his tongue caressed the palm of my hand. I moved it so he could reply.  
"Very well, my love. I am yours to do with as you wish." He didn't just mean tonight. I smiled slowly.  
"So I can do whatever I want to you? Anything?"  
He smirked.  
"Whatever you have planned in that deliciously creative mind of yours."

Oh, I loved that glint in his eye. Anticipation. Holding his excited gaze I slid softly backwards down his body, drawing my fingers across his skin and making him sigh luxuriously. I stroked his stomach, let my lips brush lightly over his length. Then I trailed a tongue up his thigh and it tensed with a breathy laugh. One hand smoothed up and down his calf as I pressed my mouth to the inside of that solid muscle, just above his knee, each kiss a little higher than the last.  
"You," I was talking into his thigh, drinking in the warm strength that quivered under my lips, "have wonderful legs."

He moaned softly when my tongue found the dip between hip and erection, caressing him gently. A kiss, a brief suckle at his tip and he was mumbling quietly. I put both hands on his hips, licking and nipping his stomach. I bit him, dropping my chest against his groin and he gasped, jerking slightly. I kissed my way down, delighting in the whimper I forced from his throat. Then I did everything I knew he loved: slowly. He was mewling for more and his hips had lifted just enough for me to slide a hand underneath him, squeezing lightly. My other rubbed at his waist as I opened my mouth.  
"Ohhh…"

I took him deeper, moving with him and moaning as much as he was. He pulled up a leg and I nuzzled my head on his thigh, kneading at the soft flesh of his backside. I let him slip from my mouth long enough to murmur,  
"Say my name."  
"_Darrian…_"  
Mmm…that voice…I slid all the way onto him and his hands balled into the rug. He bucked as he came, shouting, his back arching in pleasure. He tasted amazing. I kissed his stomach, trailing my tongue around his navel then licking and nipping my way up his panting form. He pulled me to his mouth and we rolled over to lie next to each other, still kissing.

Eventually I pulled back to rest my head on my arm and traced the patterns that curled ink over muscle. He smiled and his hand brushed my cheek, moving my hair away. Then he held me and my lips lingered on his. He hooked his leg over mine and his hand moved to rest on my waist, rubbing small circles into it with a thumb. I put my palm on his chest, feeling his heart beating against it. I sighed.  
"You're all mine."  
His eyes were warm as he shifted closer, covering my hand with his.  
"All yours, my love. Mmm…and you are mine."  
"Thank you for today."  
"It was my pleasure."  
We slept in front of the fire, curled up in each other's arms. His leg stayed over my thigh, our fingers entwined and our heads together.

Alistair made no mention of our activities next morning, until Zevran said,  
"So, Alistair, did you sleep well?"  
A satisfied smirk was playing about his mouth and I couldn't help but laugh. Alistair grinned.  
"Why do you ask?"  
Zev's smile widened at the daring response.  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were not disturbed at all. There are some very odd noises around here sometimes."  
"Ooohhh, do you mean all the shouting? I had no idea either of you had such a foul mouth."  
He looked cheerfully at Zevran. "Was the Antivan yours?"  
"No," I had to bite my lip to stop myself grinning. "I had the Antivan."  
The Antivan in question sniggered.  
"That you certainly did, my dear," he reached across and took another roll from the plate in the middle. "And trust me, he enjoyed it immensely."  
"Good. Maybe we should try it again, sometime?"  
"Hmm, that might be nice. I am sure there are a few more skills hidden in that delicious body of yours for me to find."

He slid his left hand across under the table, where the warrior couldn't see it, and started caressing my thigh. I shifted, blank face hiding my pleasure at his light touch. Alistair was busying himself with an apple and hadn't noticed. I turned my full attention back to Zev whose hand had wandered up and settled comfortably between my legs.  
"You know," my voice was wonderfully smooth, considering the tiny stroking motions he was now making. "I once heard about an elf who used to work for the Antivan Crows. His skills are said to be legendary. Thousands of men and women alike have fallen prey to his charms. Or so they say."  
"Yes, I have heard this also. But I think he may have found his match in you, no?"  
His hand flexed, fondling a little more firmly. I pressed my lips together, turning my moan into a long, controlled breath. My leather trousers suddenly felt extremely thin. And tight.  
"I had an…excellent teacher."

I turned my head to look at him and he kissed me cheerfully, an eager tongue wriggling in. Then he shoved his seat back, hooked his hand round my waist and swept me smoothly onto his lap. I let out a surprised laugh, grabbing at his arm to steady myself and looking up at a remarkably unflustered Alistair. I let a revengeful hand slide down behind me, knowing perfectly well he was not quite as good at hiding his arousal as I was. Particularly when I did…_that_. He jumped, his hold tightening.

"I wonder whether…our Grey Warden here would be interested in joining us tonight. I always enjoy- a!- man with such strong muscles." At this Alistair flushed.  
"Oh, erm, no. Really, I couldn't…"  
"Oh, but you could, my friend. You would enjoy it, I promise you. What Darrian can do with just his tongue…" he trailed off into a purr of desire and nipped at my neck, the light tip of his own tongue touching my skin. My shoulders were shaking with silent laughter now. Zev's breath hitched as I squeezed gently.

Then he pulled me closer, pushing his hips up so his now-hard groin pressed into my hand, attempting to convince me that he could take it. I endeavoured to prove otherwise, massaging as he spoke.  
"There is always room for one more, after all. What do you think Darria-nnn…"  
I nodded thoughtfully, looking Alistair up and down while my fingers played. Zev pressed his mouth to the side of my head, his almost-silent groan delicious.  
"There is one thing I'd like to try, and it's impossible without a third person…" I said.

My assassin gasped, pulling me tighter and I promptly rubbed a little more firmly. Alistair was chewing his lip, too nervous to notice.  
"Sorry. No offence, it…it really doesn't bother me, but it's not my…no…"  
I couldn't hold it back any more and I started to laugh, shaking helplessly, Zevran's rich, breathy rumbles sounding behind me. Taking pity on my lover, I let him go as he said,  
"Relax, my friend, I jest. Although…" he swallowed, the shiver in his voice calming. "I cannot speak for Darrian, I am afraid."  
My hysterics redoubled and I was struggling to breathe, my eyes watering. Zev's chest was trembling with laughter and Alistair smiled, still looking awkward and just a little nervous.  
"Sooo…how about you show me Antiva?"  
Zev rested his cheek on mine, chin on my shoulder, and I could feel his satisfied grin.


End file.
